Amy (TV Series)
'Amy '''is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's ''The Walking Dead. She and her sister Andrea were saved by Dale Horvath during the initial outbreak and eventually found a camp full of survivors to stay at. Overview Amy was twelve years younger than Andrea and that caused no small amount of tension between the sisters. She was resentful of Andrea leaving her behind at home and not coming back often enough to visit and be a part of her life. The experience of the apocalypse strengthened their bond enormously, though Amy was still often frustrated by Andrea correcting her, judging her, and generally telling her what to do. However, Amy worshipped her older sister, wanting to be just like her. Still young, Amy was impetuous and eternally optimistic. She helped look out for the kids in the camp, was quick to defend others' actions when she saw them as being protective and generally tried to keep the peace among her fellow survivors. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Not too much is known about Amy's life prior to the outbreak; she was living in the city of Atlanta where she was attending college and lived in a dorm room. She was on a road trip with her older sister Andrea, headed back to her college when the zombie apocalypse occurred. They were stranded in Atlanta where they were rescued by Dale Horvath. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" Amy hears Rick Grimes' voice over the radio and attempts to respond to his calls, though the transmission does not go through to his end. "Guts" When Amy's group receives a call about Andrea and her group under distress in Atlanta, she declares that they need to assist them, but Shane Walsh objects, saying that it may be too late. Amy becomes angry, yelling that Andrea and the others volunteered on behalf of everyone to get supplies. "Tell It to the Frogs" When Andrea's group returns from the city, she and her sister reunite by sharing a big embrace, hugging. When Carl Grimes and Sophia Peletier find a zombie outside of camp, Amy and the other adults go into the woods to investigate. She and Andrea look away in disgust as Dale chops the zombie's head off. Later, while doing laundry at the quarry with Andrea, Jacqui, and Carol Peletier, she and the women share what they miss most, hers being her computer and texting. When Ed comes around and begins snapping at the women, telling Carol it is time to go, Andrea intervenes and sticks up for Carol, while Amy tries to prevent a fight by asking Andrea to stop. After Ed Peletier slaps Carol, Amy pulls Carol away from Ed while Andrea and Jacqui hold him back to prevent him from causing further harm to her. Amy gives Carol over to Andrea, and all of the women watch in shock as Shane beats Ed senseless. "Vatos" Amy is on the lake fishing with her sister, and the two share their experiences fishing with their dad, sharing how he raised them differently according to their feelings and character. She and Andrea return to camp with a whole string of fish, but their excitement is interrupted as Dale Horvath explains the situation with Jim. She witnesses the confrontation of Jim as he digs strange holes on the hillside. After Dale explains about his watch's story, the camp goes silent, until Amy breaks it saying, "You are so weird". The group bursts out in laughter. During the feast, Amy excuses herself to go use the RV's bathroom. When she exits the door, complaining that the RV is out of toilet paper, she is accosted by a walker that rips open her arm as her screams are heard. The camp is swarmed and multiple struggles ensue. Amy screams in agonizing pain as the walker rips out a large chunk of her neck with his teeth. Amy continues screaming in pain. Andrea tries to apply pressure to the neck wound but to no avail. Amy slowly dies in Andrea's arms from trauma and severe blood loss minutes after, which leaves Andrea heartbroken and suicidal. "Wildfire" The next day is her birthday. Andrea, devastated, puts the mermaid necklace around Amy's neck. She lies dead in Andrea's arms all night until morning, when she wakes up as a zombie. She opens her eyes, which, though always blue, are suddenly an icy cool grey-blue, the pupils gone. Her eyes are bloodshot. Amy reaches up for Andrea, somewhat pulling her hair. Andrea apologizes to Amy for never being there for her. She then puts Amy down, tears rolling down her face. Amy is later buried during the funeral for the fallen campers. Season 3 "Hounded" Rick begins receiving phone calls from individuals who he believes are part of another group. The first call is from a young woman who is shocked to have made contact with someone. She reveals that she is with others and in a safe place, but she is cautious not to reveal the location. She seems willing to help, but insists on speaking with her people before taking in Rick and the other survivors. Despite Rick's pleading, she hangs up. Rick later receives a phone call from Lori, who informs him that the people he had spoken to all day were Amy, Jim, and Jacqui. Death Killed By *Zombies (Alive) During the night after supper, Amy uses Dale's camp RV bathroom. She exits the trailer to ask where the toilet paper was when a walker comes out from behind and bites her in her arm as her screams are heard. The camp is swarmed and multiple struggles ensue. With Amy screaming in pain, the bent-over walker bites the side of her neck, ripping out a large chunk. She continues screaming in pain. Andrea comes to her aid, completely horrified and shocked. All she can do is apply pressure to Amy's neck wound. Amy can't even speak. She caresses Andrea's cheek before her eyes close. *Andrea (Zombified) Andrea continues to hold Amy's body, apologising to her for not being there for her. When a reanimated Amy wakes up, she tries to attack Andrea. Andrea apologises a final time and shoots her in the side of the head, instantly killing Amy while Andrea chokes back tears. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Amy has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Amy and Andrea had a stable relationship. Amy was worried about Andrea while she was stuck in Atlanta. When Andrea was stuck in Atlanta, she stole a necklace for Amy for her birthday showing she cared about her. When Andrea arrived back at the Atlanta camp, Amy was overjoyed and they both ran to each other. They also had an emotional talk while fishing, telling each other how their dad treated them differently because of their age difference. Amy started to cry, worrying that their parents were dead. Andrea comforted her telling her to remember their dad's rule, which was, "No crying on the boat, it scares the fish away". When the Atlanta camp is overrun and Amy is killed after being attacked by a walker who bit her in the arm then neck. Andrea fell to the ground crying. Rick tried to talk Andrea into putting down Amy, but she pointed her gun at him, showing she would kill to protect her sister. When Dale walked up to Andrea, she told him about how she missed Amy's birthday party's and how guilty she had felt. When Amy came back as a walker, Andrea looked her in the eyes and said she loved her and she was sorry. Andrea shot her, putting her out of her misery. Later, Andrea was going to commit suicide by staying at the CDC but left to save Dale's life. While Shane was teaching Andrea to shoot at Hershel's farm, he told her to quickly shoot the target and to pretend it was the walker that had gotten Amy. Andrea walked away, frustrated, showing she still loves and misses her sister. Dale Horvath When Amy and Andrea were on their road trip they were surrounded by walkers with only Andrea's pistol, Dale came and saved them. After the incident at the CDC it is shown that Dale and Andrea had a strong relationship which became strained. Amy probably had the same sort of relationship as Andrea before she died. Dale mentions to Andrea, the she and Amy were the first things he cared about since his wife died. This shows that Dale was very sad after Amy's death and also showed that Andrea and Amy were the people he cared most for in the group. Shane Walsh Shane and Amy are good friends and look after each other during their stay at the Atlanta Camp. As the temporary leader of their group, Amy respects Shane and his leadership. When the group receives a call about Andrea and her group under distress in Atlanta, she declares that they need to assist them, but Shane objects, saying that it may be too late. Amy becomes angry, yelling that Andrea and the others volunteered on behalf of everyone to get supplies. After Amy's death, Shane is saddened, and states that the group can't let her reanimate. Rick Grimes Amy and Rick become friends and look after each other during their stay at the Atlanta Camp. Amy respects Rick and gladly stands with him in his decisions. While doing chores with Andrea and Lori, Amy gives Rick some space so that he could talk to Lori. Rick is saddened by Amy's death and buries her along with the other camp survivors who perished in the walker attack. Later on, after Lori and T-Dog are killed during a walker attack on the prison, Rick hallucinates having a phone conversation with Amy, her voice serving as a moral compass for Rick to do the right thing and move forward. Lori Grimes Amy and Lori got along and respected each other during their stay at the Atlanta Camp. Lori agree with Amy that were going to save Andrea in Atlanta while Shane said that it was too late. On the death of Amy, Lori is very sad and tells her sister all loved her and will miss that. Carl Grimes Carl and Amy are good friends and on good terms. Amy took a liking to Carl and often looked after him and the other kids during their stay at the Atlanta camp. Carl looks up to Amy's fishing skills, and asks her to teach him, to which Amy agrees. Carl was saddened of Amy's death, and cried. Carl later suggests to name his newborn sister Amy, showing that he misses her. Merle Dixon Amy and Merle were never shown together onscreen. Amy suggested to the group in "Tell It To The Frogs" that they should lie to Daryl about the circumstances about Merle being left behind in the city, but the group felt like it was better to tell the truth. Amy's suggestion hints that she may have disliked Merle. When Andrea was reunited with Merle in the Season 3 episode, "Walk With Me", she told him that Amy was dead (among others from the group). Merle apologizes for her loss, saying "she was a good kid".}} Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Days Gone Bye" *"Guts" *"Tell It to the Frogs" *"Vatos" *"Wildfire" (Zombified) Season 3 *"Hounded" (Voice Only, Hallucination) Trivia *Amy is the only recurring character to have a promotional poster in Season 1. *Amy is the only character in the series seen having their birthday acknowledged by other members of the group. **Ironically, Amy died the night before her birthday. * In the original teleplay script for "Days Gone Bye", Amy's character was given the name 'Rachel '(though her role remained otherwise unchanged). es:Amy ru:Эми ja:エイミー Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Atlanta Survivor Camp Category:Undeads Category:Notable Walkers Category:Deceased Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Undead